I Think My Boyfriend Is
by Dia-chan93
Summary: The long awaited rewrite is here! Sakura has always been relatively selfish. Because of this, she is very ignorant of transgressions going on right next to her. What happens when she finds out? SasuNaru. Sakura bashing to some degree.
1. Chapter 1

I Think My Boyfriend is...

...my friend who will be my future husband.

Chapter One

XxxxxxX

The Haruno's were an upper middle class family. Mr. Haruno was the CEO of a small construction company that was doing very well these days. He was a strict man with a serious expression on his face almost all the time. It only ever relaxed in front of his wife and daughter. Mrs. Haruno was a homemaker, who leaded the neighborhood watch and dreamed of having a maid to take care of all the chores around their three story suburban home located just outside of Tokyo.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno wanted the best for their daughter, having both grown up with almost nothing and having worked hard to get where they were in life. The stressed having good grades and hanging out with respectable crowds. If you wanted to be the best at anything in the future, then you absolutely had to go to Hidden Leaf Academy for the Elite, located on an island of the coast. In order to do that, you had to be at the top both educationally and socially.

When Mr and Mrs. Haruno applied to the school for their daughter, they were confident she would get accepted straight away. When the letter from the school came, they were disappointed that she had been placed on the waiting list, but they still held hope. It wasn't until midway through Sakura's first year in high school that a second letter arrived telling them that a spot had opened up and Sakura had been chosen. The Harunos had been so excited, the said yes and began making the payments for that expensive school that very same day.

Later that same month, Sakura was departing on a boat to cross the sea, waving good-bye to her suffocating parents. She loved them she did, but she never got to have fun with them always forcing her to study. This was her chance, however, and she wasn't about to pass it up.

XxxxX

Sakura had learned quickly who was who when it came to the student body of the school.

There was Ino Yamanaka, her roommate, who was the only daughter to a florist company that had been in her family for generations. The blond had been quick to make friends with Sakura and helped her learn who was okay to hang out with and who you didn't even think about. Ino had introduced Sakura to her two childhood friends Shikamaru Nara, a lazy genius from a family of lazy geniuses, and Chouji Akimichi, a rather large (big-boned) boy whose parents owned a very popular expensive restaurant chain.

The Hyuuga cousins were interesting. Neji, the older of the two, was definitely a prodigy and would more than likely inherit the company. Hinata, on the other hand, was the official heir and, despite her weak back bone, would probably still become the family head. She apparently had a serious crush on Kiba Inuzuka and according the rumor mill, the crush was allowed only because the Inuzuka family had been the ones to breed the pets the Hyuuga family kept. Sakura wasn't sure if the crush was returned.

Sakura had a nasty run in with the Sabaku siblings Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, when she accidentally stumbled in her heels and knocked Gaara's coffee all over him that morning. She had apologized profusely and the red-head had reluctantly accepted, but not before promising pain if she didn't watch out in the future. The other two siblings had laughed the entire time, saying something about how a "Blondie" should have been there to see it.

It wasn't until her third week in the new school, that she met two people on the "do not think about" list. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino had explained that Naruto was an orphan and many people did not understand how he had managed to get into this school. It was a mystery and many people looked down on him because of it, but no one acted on it because of Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sakura discovered, was perfect. He was mysterious and down right gorgeous. The only problem Sakura could see was his supposed friendship with Naruto, who was also close to the Sabaku siblings. Apparently, Naruto had been under Uchiha guardianship because Sasuke's parents owed Naruto's. She couldn't quite grasp why a family so elite would want to keep some so uncouth around, but she didn't dwell on it too much because she was far more concerned with getting her hands on Sasuke.

The year that followed had been difficult. Sasuke had not been receptive to any of Sakura's advances. Ino had told her to give up and TenTen, a heiress to a weapon manufacturer, had told her it was a lost cause. The pink haired girl was not to be swayed however, despite the fact that opportunities to flirt were few and far between because everywhere Sasuke went, Naruto was sure to follow.

Sakura did not like Naruto. He was loud, brash and had more energy than a two year old, who just had enough sugar to supply an entire city. He also clung on to Sasuke like some sort of leech, though others had told her she was no better. He had horrible fashion sense. He was always wearing orange of all colors. It was repulsive and made Sakura want to claw her eyes out whenever she saw him.

The worst part of it though, was how Sasuke seemed to enjoy the loser's company. The bright blond would show up right before Sakura started turning on her charms and Sasuke would look almost relieved – not that she could clearly tell since his face was always impassive – and Naruto would beam his annoyingly bright smile and then the two would be off to their own little world. It happened every. Fucking. Time! It was so frustrating!

Sakura had, at one point, given up. She thought that if she backed off and gave Sasuke some space he would come around. The others had just rolled their eyes and frowned at her before continuing with their school work. At first, her plan didn't seem to have worked. Sasuke still ignored her and spent his time with Naruto. That is until beginning of their third and final year.

Sasuke had approached her and asked her on date. She had been ecstatic though, she had replied with a coolly said "Yes, I would love to go out with you Sasuke-kun!"

Of course, the downtrodden, miserable expression on Naruto's face only added to her glee.

The year passed and Sakura and Sasuke's relationship had been going well. She said "I love you" first and Sasuke never could quite say the words, but she always felt the feelings there. Sasuke and Naruto still hung out, but Sakura was pleased to see that their relationship was strained at best and that they argued a lot more than they had before that year.

The Sabaku siblings obviously hated her by this point and a few others always frowned and rolled their eyes when she talked about Sasuke. Sakura assumed they were jealous.

Meeting the Uchiha's after graduation had been a strained affair. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, was blatantly displeased with her and his dark eyes always held contempt whenever she said the youngest Uchiha's name.

Mr. Uchiha was far more strict than both of her parents combined. He always scowled and it was obvious where Itachi and Sasuke got their personalities. Mrs. Uchiha was more welcoming and had a very pretty smile though it seemed forced through out the entire get together.

Naruto, who had been on the same boat, had not been present much to Sakura's relief. Sasuke, though, had been pissed when he found out Naruto would not be staying with the Uchiha's that summer. Instead, the blond had decided on his own to stay with his godfather that summer. Sasuke had spent his first night back arguing with the other over the phone. Sakura had never heard Sasuke lose control of himself like that.

It was then Sakura decided that it was best for Naruto and Sasuke to stay apart. The Uchiha had to keep his composure and Naruto did not help in that department. She had spent the rest of the summer intercepting Naruto's phone calls, deleting text messages and preventing Sasuke from initiating calls of his own. She had forgotten though about Sasuke's computer and had caught the two talking via web cam on several occasions. She had tried to put a stop to those too, but the Uchiha's laptop was password protected and it was not any sort of variation of her name.

By the time university classes started in September the two were back to being close friends though there was still some obvious tension between them at least when she was around.

Sasuke and Sakura moved in to an apartment together during their Junior year of college and that's when their relationship got intimate. Sakura sadly noticed that Sasuke always kept his eyes close during sex and never called out her name during climax like she did his. He had let out "Na" several times but she just thought it was his own strange way to moan. They also never had unprotected sex, though Sakura had tried multiple times to convince him that she didn't mind. She had decided not to push the subject, when Sasuke snapped at her about how he didn't want to take the risk. She understood of course. They weren't married yet and she still had her career to think about after all.

Fast forward three years and not much had changed with their relationship. They had moved to a bigger apartment closer to Sasuke's work downtown and everything was stable. Sasuke had yet to say "I love you" but Sakura was sure he was waiting. She was sure he was going to propose to her. He had become slightly more distant than he had been before and it was obvious he was planning something. The only explanation she could come up with was a proposal. Yup, Sasuke was going to propose. Any day now...

XxxxxxX

Here it is. The much awaited rewrite of _I Think my Boyfriend is Cheating_. This was long overdue and I apologize to everyone for the really long wait. It's been close to two years since the original was completed. I am taking a lot of the advice given to me on the original and incorporating it here. This will be longer and more thought out than the original. I hope everyone likes it.

I've decided that I need to find a beta. If anyone is interested please PM me.

You should also hit the review button since it's right there and beckoning you to use it. If you do I'll give you a virtual bunny to love and care for. Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put a disclaimer on the previous chapter so here it is now: I do not own Naruto (obviously).

I Think my Boyfriend is...

...Perfect

Chapter Two

XxxxxxX

Sasuke was awake hours before she was despite the fact that it was a Saturday. He liked to get work done even though he should be relaxing. It was one of the few things they disagreed on. The Uchiha had always been a bit of a workaholic, but she supposed that one needed to be in his particular field.

Being head of Uchiha Corporation, East Tokyo branch that is.

It really shouldn't have surprised her how busy Sasuke would become once he proved himself worthy of the position, and in many ways it didn't. What did surprise her, however, was his insistence to work on the weekends. Some days he would go to the office and others he would sit in his home office to do work, only appearing to eat if he was cleaning up someone's mess.

This bothered her a lot at first, but when she confronted him about it, he always said that the workload would decrease soon. Eventually, she just started offering her own stress relief advice to help relieve the strain the work put on him. She even suggested he hire a personal assistant, hinting at the fact that she would be _perfect_ to _assist_ him at work. He had scoffed in her face, but later on she had overheard him setting up interviews with potential helpers. The fact that he had taken her advice had sent an interesting spark down her spine which led to her jumping him later that same evening.

That feeling hadn't even lasted until the same time the next day. It was squashed when she found out that Sasuke had decided to hire his best friend, _Naruto. _His reasoning had been that no one knew him as well as Naruto did and that if he was going to have to spend five days out of the week with someone, then he wanted to be around someone whom he could trust with his life if necessary.

Sakura was not pleased with that one bit, but she was quick to stop her complaints as Sasuke had not fully forgiven her for her anti-Naruto campaign the summer after high school graduation.

The pink-haired young woman sighed as she sat up in bed, the white bedding pooling around her waist. She figured she should get out of bed. She had plans with the girls in a couple of hours and thinking of Naruto would put a dark cloud in her clear sky.

Stretching, Sakura looked towards the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Ten seventeen," it read in sharp blue numbers. There was enough time for a shower and steaming cup of espresso before she had to meet the others at the train station.

Getting up and heading towards the connecting bathroom, Sakura idly wondered when Sasuke would be coming home today. Thinking of Sasuke always brought a smile to her face.

Thirty minutes later, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel and headed to her closet.

The apartment she shared with Sasuke was located downtown in a high-rise. Sakura had originally wanted the penthouse, but Sasuke was against the idea of having to take an elevator up over twenty floors to get to it. The apartment they compromised on had two bedrooms, the smaller of which Sasuke used as an office, two bathrooms, a decent sized kitchen/dining room arrangement and a large living room. The furniture was modern and sleek, suiting the apartment layout and the appearance of the building.

Their bedroom had two separate closets and a door leading to the bathroom where the toilet was separated from the tub, shower and sinks.

Sakura hummed to herself as she got dressed for the day. The news forecast for the day was sunny and hot as expected in the late spring. Today's ensemble included a white short-sleeved blouse with pink flowers printed all over mimicking the style of watercolor paint, light washed blue jean shorts and a pair of white gladiator sandals. Once dressed, she brushed her shoulder length hair and pulled it into a high ponytail.

Fifteen minutes later and Sakura was enjoying a steaming cup of coffee from their machine on the counter. She let out a relieved sigh as she felt the effects of the caffeine begin to kick in. Another glance to the clock on the microwave told her it was fifteen minutes past eleven.

Gulping the last of the mug's contents, Sakura placed the ceramic cup into the sink and grabbed her purse and keys. She had about twenty minutes to get to the station and she would need every second to get there by foot.

XxxxX

"Sakura! Over here!" a high-pitched voice yelled cheerfully from behind her. Sakura turned around to see Ino jumping and waving frantically towards her. Hinata was sitting on the bench behind her with TenTen cooing at her slightly protruding stomach. Sakura rushed over to join them.

"Ino! Hinata! TenTen!" she greeted as she approached. "It's been a while."

"It has," Hinata agreed softly. TenTen nodded in agreement. A somewhat awkward silence fell over the four of them.

It had been almost three years since Sakura had seen them face to face. She still talked to them on the phone and emailed them, but it wasn't quite the same as hanging out like they had done in high school and their early college years.

Ino was the one to break the quiet that had fallen over them.

"The train should be arriving soon," she said hesitantly. "We should head over to the platform now."

"Right," Sakura agreed with a smile.

"Well let's go! I for one do not want to miss out on the sales that I know are going on," Ino said while pulling a flustered Hinata to her feet. Sakura and TenTen laughed at their friend's antics. The blond would probably always react that way when there was a sale.

The train had been crowded. It seemed a lot of people had the same idea as them, but quite a few people got off the train at the stop before their own. Hinata said that stop was where the largest convention center was located. Sakura idly wondered what convention was going on, but no one knew the answer.

The shopping district was busy as expected and as Ino predicted there were quite a few stores with sales and promotions occurring. They had made it about halfway through the district before Hinata claimed her need for rest. Ino and Sakura begrudgingly agreed as they realized they were, in fact, a little on the hungry side.

The found a simple café that was only slightly busy. Taking a seat outside at one of the tables under a large umbrella, they made small talk about their lives while they waited for their waiter to return with their orders. During their conversation, Sakura noted a thin gold band on Ino's left ring finger.

"Ino?" she said, getting the blond's attention and pointing to the ring. "Is that what I think it is?"

The young woman in question just blushed brightly and Sakura squealed in excitement.

"Congratulations! When did he propose? How did he propose? Was it romantic? When were you going to tell me?"

"Whoa, give the girl a chance to speak Sakura," TenTen scolded jokingly. The pink-haired woman looked only slightly apologetic for her behavior and stuck her tongue out at TenTen.

"T-That's good news, Ino. N-Now I won't be the only one ma-married," Hinata whispered with a soft smile.

"Seriously though, you have to tell us all about it!" Sakura said excitedly.

And Ino did. She told them how Chouji had suddenly withdrawn from her while he was looking for a ring. Sakura remembered how Chouji had never been a decent liar. The blond told them how his plan for her to find the ring in the bottom of her wine glass at dinner had failed when he was mistakenly given the glass instead and how he almost choked on it. He had been flustered throughout the whole 'popping the question' and once he had finally managed to actually get the final "will you marry me?" out, she had nearly jumped him right in the middle of the restaurant. She was surprised she had managed to wait until they had gotten to their shared apartment. In Ino's opinion, seeing Chouji blushing and stumbling over his words was a large turn on.

At some point during the story, the waiter had dropped off their orders and they sat sighing wistfully at the romance of it all.

"I hope Sasuke proposes soon," Sakura said, green eyes glazed in a daydream. Ino and Hinata shared a look that she could not decipher.

"I'm s-sure he will when h-he's ready," Hinata said while poking her fingers together. Sakura never could understand why she did that. Ino reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Hey, speaking of Sasuke," TenTen said getting their attention. "Isn't that him across the street with Naruto?"

Sakura's head snapped so fast to where TenTen was pointing that the others were surprised it hadn't spun out of control. Her green eyes flashed with anger and her fists clenched as she spotted the two of them across the street. Naruto was talking quickly and excitedly about something as they walked with Sasuke occasionally interjecting his own two cents. They were walking close enough to occasionally bump arms, but the sidewalks were crowded.

"I wonder what they're doing here?" TenTen asked softly.

"Yes, I wonder," Sakura said through gritted teeth. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Um... Neji s-said that Gaara said that Na-Naruto moved into a n-new apartment re-recently and ne-needed to get s-some new f-furniture," Hinata told them.

"Sasuke's just being a good," Ino paused as she considered her next words, "_friend _and making sure Naruto doesn't pick all orange furniture. So calm down, Sakura."

Said woman took a deep breath and unclenched her fists and realized that her knuckles ached from the force of her grip.

"I don't understand," TenTen said. "Why are you upset by them together?"

"I don't like Naruto," Sakura mumbled. "I don't see how Sasuke can like him."

"He's such a nice guy though. I mean, I could understand if he and Sasuke were going at it behind your back, but it's not like they are, right?" Ino and Hinata shared another look that Sakura missed completely when she glared at TenTen.

"Sasuke would never do something like that!" she snapped. "He loves me." TenTen backed off then.

Despite her confidence in their relationship, Sakura resolved to give Sasuke a call the moment she was alone later. It wouldn't be anything clingy or desperate, but she would definitely get to the bottom of this.

XxxxxX

Beta'd by: Kuro Mitsu (Thank you!)


	3. I'm moving!

Author's Note!

I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but I think this is a pretty important announcement.

More than likely you are already aware that this site has been removing fics that are too graphic (eg explicit sex scenes, extreme violence, bad language, etc). While this is highly disappointing, is within their rights to do this and instead of making a big deal about it, I'm simply going to post my stories on another site.

Don't get me wrong. I would rather have my stories here(I do love this site), but it's becoming apparent that it's not going to happen. has had rules against inappropriate content since 2002. Can we really be mad at them for finally enforcing their own rules?

It's not just MA stories that are getting taken down either. It's also stories with low grammar standards and stories that aren't really stories. All stories that go against the regulations on the site are being taken down.

It's unfortunate, but I'm more surprised this hasn't happened sooner.

I just wanted to let you guys know that all my MA stories can be found on under the same pen name (Dia-Chan93).

I'll probably join some fandom specific sites too, but that will be much later and I will definitely let you guys know.

But for now, see you on AFF

Dia-Chan93

Edit: Here's the web address to my AFF account. Just remove spaces.

members . adultfanfiction profile . php ? no = 1296914999


End file.
